


The Bet

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [13]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: @rhandytaylah on tumblr prompted: How bout a married!seblaine where Blaine lets his hair natural for the first time, and Seb wears eyeliner at their wedding day. Couldn’t get eyeliner!grant out of my head since hehe.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Elsewords episode of The Flash because Barry looks like he’s wearing eyeliner in that entire episode for some reason and @rhandytaylah and I couldn’t help but talk about eyeliner!grant gustin.

It started out as a bet.

Sebastian loved Blaine’s natural hair. He loved how he could run his fingers through silky black curls as they sat curled up on the couch watching black and white films on a free Sunday afternoon. He loved how effortlessly beautiful Blaine looked with his hair broken free of its gel confines as they lay panting skin against skin in the after glow of sex. He loved the sight of small damp ringlets falling into Blaine’s eyes whenever he was fresh out of the shower.

Over the expanse of their nine-year relationship Sebastian never failed to tell Blaine just how much he adored those sleek black curls. But no matter how many years passed and how often Sebastian told him, Blaine never quite felt comfortable leaving the house without gel cementing down his hair. The only one privy to seeing his curls was Sebastian, and that was mostly because living together made hiding them away a bit tricky. If Blaine had it his way, no one would see his curls.

Sebastian always thought Blaine looked gorgeous, gel or no gel, and all he wanted was for the rest of the world to appreciate his fiancé for how truly gorgeous he was. He wanted Blaine to see that he didn’t need hair product to look good. He knew telling the other man such had yet to work, so he proposes a bet. (He also might have selfishly wanted to up how often he was able to run his hands through said curls, but he doesn’t mention that in his proposition.)

“One whole month gel free. Completely—no special occasions, nothing. You can’t even look at a jar of hair gel.” Sebastian says, arms crossed as he leans against the entryway of their kitchen. Blaine’s across the room leaning back on the counter and rolling his eyes (albeit lovingly) at Sebastian before letting out a small huff.

“Yes, I heard you the first time. But what exactly do I get out of this so called ‘bet’? If I’m going a whole month gel-free, it better be for a good cause.” Blaine says raising a questioning eye brow. If you asked most of Blaine’s friends and family about him, they would tell you he was a kind and considerate young man. Always polite, always cordial. But something Sebastian was one of the few to know was that Blaine Anderson could give sass just as well as he could take it.

“Whatever you want.” Sebastian fires back, standing up straight and walking over to Blaine, wrapping his arms around the shorter man’s waist. Blaine rolls his eyes once more before wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck and giving him a soft smile.

“Why are you always so caught up on my curls?” Blaine asks.

“Because they’re just as beautiful and sexy as the rest of you, and I don’t know if you’re aware, but you’re my go-to eye candy.” Sebastian says with a smirk, leaning down and giving Blaine a swift kiss before his fiancé can roll his eyes a third time.

Blaine sighs, smiling and shaking his head. He’s silent for a moment, obviously pondering something but it’s only a short time before he’s giving Sebastian a mischievous smile.

“Eyeliner.” Blaine says like he’s just come up with the most diabolical plan.

“Eyeliner? What about eyeliner?” Sebastian asks, eyebrows creased in confusion.

“Remember Halloween two years ago when you dressed as the Green Arrow?” Blaine asks, still giving him that same wicked grin. Sebastian thinks back to that night. They had gone to Sugar’s loft for a party. He dressed as Green Arrow and Blaine dressed as The Flash. But what did that have to do with eyeliner? “Sugar said your mask washed out your eyes, so she put eyeliner on you.” Blaine adds, noticing that Sebastian has yet to catch on.

“Oh, right. Eyeliner.” Sebastian says dumbly, because yes, Sugar had put eyeliner on him, but he still wasn’t following. It was the second week of November now, well past Halloween, what was he supposed to do with eyeliner now?

Blaine rolls his eyes, again, a habit Sebastian has forced onto Blaine with all of the taller man’s ridiculous antics.

“Remember how that night I wouldn’t let you wash it off? How I made you take everything _but_ the eyeliner off?” Blaine asks, wiggling his eyebrows. Sebastian’s eyes widen, because yes, he remembers, and he remembers having some of the best sex they had ever had that night, too.

“So, what? You want me to wear eyeliner one night for a little bit of fun? You don’t have to win a bet for that, baby. I’ll do that tonight, if you want. Just run down to Walgreens and get me some Covergirl.” Sebastian says with a smirk but Blaine shakes his head.

“Nope. Not any night. I want you to wear eyeliner to our wedding.” Blaine says, and by the way Sebastian’s eyes have widened, Blaine knows he’s succeeded in surprising his fiancé.

“Our wedding? Why?” Sebastian isn’t upset by the suggestion, mostly just confused. He has no qualms with wearing a bit of makeup. He grew up doing theater and was the younger brother of a talented makeup artist, his sister, Viola. Halloween two years ago wasn’t the first time he had worn eyeliner, and it probably wouldn’t be the last time either.

“Well, I’m sure you can guess how hot I found it, but also,” Blaine looks away, almost shy, “I liked how it brightened up your eyes. It was nice.” Normally Sebastian would make a snarky remark, something sarcastic and teasing, but instead he gently clasps Blaine by the chin and turns his eyes towards his own, giving his fiancé a kiss before promising,

“You’ve got a deal.”

* * *

It only takes three days before Blaine enters the house grumbling under his breath and closing the door a little too hard.

“What was that, babe?” Sebastian asks from where he’s perched on their couch, a book in hand. Blaine normally came home from rehearsals excited. Everything for the show had been going great the last few weeks, but going by his fiancé’s mumbling and creased brow, today was not like other days.

“I can’t do this.” Blaine says louder, letting out a sigh as he plops unto the cushion beside Sebastian.

"Do what?” Sebastian asks, tossing his book onto the coffee table before wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him into his lap.

Blaine sighs again, gesturing up towards his hair, “This. It’s everywhere. I can’t do dance rehearsals with this mess on my head.” Sebastian studies the other man’s hair, wild curls jutting out in every direction. “I thought it looked okay when I left, but then I sweat just a little and suddenly it’s frizz city.”

Sebastian runs a hand through Blaine’s hair, messaging his scalp, earning a small sigh from the smaller man, this time not of frustration but of relaxation. “Don’t worry about it, killer.” Sebastian says. “The bet, I mean. I was just being silly. Use your hair gel. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“I wanted to try this, too. It wasn’t just because of our bet.” Blaine says.

“You did, though. It didn’t work out, and that’s okay. You’re still hot as hell with your hair gelled.” Sebastian says, peppering kisses on Blaine’s cheeks, which earns him some adorable giggles.

“I guess this means no eyeliner then.” Blaine says, with a dramatic down turn of his lip and wide puppy dog eyes. Sebastian merely smirks and shrugs,

“A bet’s a bet, babe.”

* * *

If you had told Sebastian Smythe years ago that 20 minutes before his wedding, his sister would be drawing thin black lines around his eyes, he would have raised an eyebrow. Probably more at the wedding part than at the eyeliner part, yet here he is. Viola sits in front of him, laser focused as she runs a felt tip liner beneath his lid, repeatedly telling him to stop flinching.

Within the terms of their bet, Blaine had lost. He had gone gel free for a mere three days, when he had promised an entire month, but Sebastian was always game for a little bit of fun and anything that made Blaine happy, made Sebastian happy. So here he is, wearing eyeliner to his wedding. It had been an incredible nine years leading up to this day, and he couldn’t express his excitement. Soon Sebastian and Blaine would be husbands. Sebastian’s pretty sure he’s never wanted anything more.

But as the time ticks closer, he can’t ignore the nerves in the pit of his stomach. He’s not sure why he feels this way. He’s sure about Blaine, he’s sure about them, but there’s an ever present flutter deep inside that he can’t seem to calm. He hopes Blaine likes the eyeliner. That’s probably what has him stirred up.

Viola pulls back and lifts up a handheld mirror for Sebastian to inspect her work. It looks good, better than when Sugar had smudged liner around his eyes those two years back. Viola’s lines aren’t too thick but they’re still present. Blaine was right, they do brighten his eyes. Sebastian thanks his sister, who takes the mirror and shoots him a wink, before leaving the dressing room to find her seat in the wedding hall. Sebastian shakes his head at his retreating sister. Viola had been too excited when Sebastian had told her about the eyeliner and the bet (“Look at my romantic little brother, all grown up.”). Jeff comes in just a moment after Viola leaves, tapping his watch. It’s show time.

Since neither of them was a bride, Blaine and Sebastian had decided they would each walk in simultaneously on opposite sides of the alter, meeting in the middle. Sebastian follows Jeff to the side entrance, stopping just short of the doorway, as his friend continues on to take his spot on Sebastian’s side of the alter. From an angle, Sebastian can see all of their family and friends seated and amicably chatting, waiting for the wedding to begin. He really hopes Blaine still likes the eyeliner or else Sebastian is going to feel ridiculous.

As the music sounds, Sebastian takes a deep breath and walks up to the entrance and begins walking into the hall. He falters almost immediately at the sight of Blaine across the way, dressed to the nines. Blaine’s hair, although not all natural, is styled in a way that shows off some of his curls, soft waves carefully placed along his forehead. He has that bright blinding smile on his face, the one he only ever directs at his soon-to-be husband. Sebastian’s emerald eyes meet Blaine’s golden honey irises, and Sebastian, not usually one to cry, can’t stop the tears that well up in his eyes. He is marrying this man. This brilliant, beautiful man.

They make it to the alter, Blaine’s eyes widening as he takes in the lines around Sebastian’s eyes. Sebastian watches as Blaine’s blinding smile somehow widens, as the shorter man laughs quietly.

“Nice eyeliner.” Blaine whispers just to him, grabbing Sebastian’s hands. Upon closer inspection, Blaine has tears in his eyes, too, which settles Sebastian nerves as he laughs, sniffling and whispering in return,

“Thank god this stuff is waterproof.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm over at glitzgustin on tumblr if you want to send in prompts, cry over seblaine, or simply say hey <3


End file.
